<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven's Ambassadors [REWRITE] by lozlinkaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472677">Heaven's Ambassadors [REWRITE]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict'>lozlinkaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife AU, Blue and Shadow are angels, M/M, Vio and Red are demons, Vio and Shadow are both ace, anyone other than Shadow and Blue don't come in until later, if you're here for Vaati he doesn't come in for a while, technically so are Zelda and Erune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was dead. He had been for nearly 200 years. His death had been painful, judging from the ugly ass scar covering a large portion of his body. But that's all he knew. Everything else was fuzzy. He didn't know how, or when, or why he died, but he did. And it stopped bothering him after a few decades.</p>
<p>But then a guy that looks a lot like him shows up.</p>
<p>And then everything goes to shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[I promise that this one will be better than the other one, guys]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link?, Blue Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link, maybe?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface (for information purposes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, everyone. Welcome to the rewrite of Heaven's Ambassadors.</p><p>This entire first "chapter" is just going to be a bunch of information that is <strong><em>vital</em></strong> to the storyline, so if you skip it, I don't want to see you complaining about it in the comments. I'm serious.</p><p>Here we go:</p><p>- the main 5 <em>did not</em> all die at the same time and in the same way</p><p>   - in order from first to last: Green, Shadow, Blue, Vio, Red</p><p>   - how they died will be explained in the story itself</p><p>- if someone were to die by anything other than old age, they look that age in the afterlife</p><p>   - though, if they did die from old age, they'd look as they did in the prime of their life</p><p>- if <em>killed</em> by anything other than poison, they have a scar where the fatal injury had been -- almost making it look as if they survived</p><p>- DragonFire, in this universe, is toxic</p><p>   - burns that are not treated ASAP and with royal-level healing: the toxins get into the blood stream, eat away at living skin, and fatally poison the affected within 3 days</p><p>      - after the 72 hours, an excruciatingly painful death is almost impossible to avoid</p><p>- the city people are "assigned" to in Heaven is based on what their most redeeming quality was during life</p><p>   - ex. loyalty, righteousness, purity, etc.</p><p>- one is judged into Heaven or Hell based on what their <em>worst</em> sin was, so the rest of them are usually just overlooked and deemed unimportant</p><p>- Heaven and Hell's governments work a little differently</p><p>- the road leading away from Heaven is enchanted, and not nicely so, as one can only leave with God's (or a direct subordinate's) approval</p><p>   - if one is to try:</p><p>      - first off, they'd have to fly over the gate which is guarded, but not excessively so, allowing people to attempt if they wish</p><p>      - second, not 35 meters from the gates, their wings begin to feel weak and refuse to hold up the angel's weight, causing them to start falling</p><p>         - instead of just falling down to the ground maybe 10 meters to the ground, time and space is warped to the point where just the angel trying to escape experiences something akin to falling off a cliff</p><p>            - and not a short one, at that -- the almost half a kilometer from the top to the bottom kind of cliffs</p><p>      - third, once the falling angel is trapped in that warp cliff thing, bystanders can no longer see them</p><p>         - they can see the after effects, not the fall itself</p><p>   - this is the process of what angels and demons have rightfully deemed "falling", and its effectss on the angel are usually permanent</p><p>- angels' large white wings are able to be retracted into their bodies for convience or stealth, but when an angel falls, their wings stay the same white but lose the ability to be hidden away</p><p> </p><p>Also, if you came here after reading through the other one, the explanation Shadow gives Blue in the second chapter may or may not still be applied. I'm still debating it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm fairly certain that's everything that is needed to be explained outright, so...</p><p> </p><p>Let's jump into the actual story now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relatively short, just to introduce the difference between the original and the rewrite. I already feel so much more confortable and confident in this version after just the first chapter and preface, if that means anything to anyone.</p><p>Anyway, here you go.</p><p>Next chapter should come out relatively soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being dead was practically just being alive but without dying again.</p><p>That was probably the only thing Blue could tell you about the afterlife.</p><p>Well, that and the fact that he got wings, but that was Heaven-exclusive, as far as he was aware. They were pretty cool -- almost larger than him, quite soft, a nice shade of white, and retractable; as in they can disappear into his back. That last trait was especially nice, seeing how they probably wouldn't fit through the doorway otherwise.</p><p>But other than that, it was practically just living again without all the assholes and other terrible things that plague the universe.</p><p>Not like Blue could tell you, however.</p><p>He couldn't remember anything from his life other than... yeah, nevermind. He didn't remember anything.</p><p>It had bothered him for a long while -- for the better part of 80 years, if he was being honest. But once he realized that he was probably never going to learn what had happened, he decided it wasn't worth being hung up over. Blue figured there was probably a reason for not knowing -- he also doubted it, but it was whatever by this point.</p><p>There wasn't really a purpose in being upset over it. Whether it's his fault or not, he doesn't remember. There's nothing else to it.</p><p>...So why did he feel so eager to believe the strange guy that showed up at his doorstep one day claiming he could help him remember?</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Blue was kind of used to being confused. Not that that made it any more enjoyable, but by this point, he had just decided to accept it.</p><p>He hated it when a few people called out to him, claiming to be someone from his earth life. He couldn't remember how he died, let alone some random person who was apparently one of his fellow knights.</p><p>Well, at least he managed to learn a little more about himself whenever that happened, so he'd try not to complain too much.</p><p>Not like anyone was there to hear him complain anyway.</p><p>He lived in a small house between the edge of town and the market, with no one but himself to keep company.</p><p>Occasionally a cat showed up, just wandering around his house until he decided to give it a little food. Then it left again.</p><p>So...</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>No one, really.</p><p>Except today, apparently, because there was someone knocking on his door like their life depended on it. (Which it didn't, but...)</p><p>Blue wiped his hands on a nearby hand towel after putting down his paring knife. He had no idea who was at the door, but he doubted it was anyone terrible.</p><p>He liked to think he lived in a nice place.</p><p>Despite having just dried off his hands, he wiped his hands on his apron again out of some weird habit before opening the door.</p><p>There was a purple haired boy on the doorstep, hardly looking more than 17; the same age as him. There wasn't a visual scar from what he could see, so Blue couldn't help but wonder why he looked so young.</p><p>The teen was wearing a strange amount of dark clothes, and had interestingly long canines for someone in this part of town. He only noticed this after the violette grinned.</p><p>"Heya, Blue. Long time no see," the boy said, rocking back and forth on his heels. His hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his dark tunic, and it almost seemed as if he expected Blue to turn him away. "Can I come in?"</p><p>Blue looked him up and down again, hoping that something would magically happen and he'd know who was in front of him. When no such thing happened, he just nodded. "Sure, I guess."</p><p>He moved back into the living room, allowing the (he dare says) edgy-looking teen in and shutting the door behind him.</p><p>The boy looked around, taking in the atmosphere and the very organized living space. "Nice place," he commented, running a hand through his messy hair.</p><p>Blue didn't understand how he wasn't sweating, but decided against asking. He just hummed in acknowledgement and manuevered back to the kitchen.</p><p>The other followed him.</p><p>"Hey, I know you probably don't remember me," he said, leaning against the counter as Blue resumed mincing a clove of garlic. "But I... uhm... I was asked to give this to you." He took an envelope out of one of his pockets and placed it on the counter. "It's from... one of the others."</p><p>Blue raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at the envelope curiously. "Others?"</p><p>The violette gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment before answering. "Yeah."</p><p>Blue looked up from the sealed paper to level a blank stare toward him.</p><p>Apparently that was intimidating or something because the boy waved his hands in front of his face frantically for a fraction of a second before shoving them back into his pockets. "Uh, Vio can probably explain it a lot better than I can. You should just read the letter. It should... it should help you remember."</p><p>So Blue put down the knife, removed the garlic from his fingertips, and opened the letter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel kinda bad about giving my boy Shadow some anxiety, but I feel like it, sadly, fits his character. At least in the beginning. After the old Blue comes back, Shadow probably won't be as jumpy anymore, but...</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>So that was chapter one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this chapter seems rather stretched and odd. Something about it feels off to me, but I can't find it, so I'm just going to give it outright.</p><p>So.</p><p>Here's this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The violet wax seal had a strange sigil on it -- not looking familiar in the slightest. It had the faint outline of a dragon, but strangely didn't have anything else. Unlike most other sigils, it was rather simple.</p><p>Blue made sure to look over it one more time before breaking the wax and opening the envelope.</p><p>Within the enveople and surrounding the paper inside was a rather strong smell of old books and lavender, and Blue somehow found it familiar, despite having no recolection of why.</p><p>The violette shifted in his peripheral vision, no doubt wondering why it was taking him so long to simply take the paper out and read the words written on it. He was rolling something small and round between his fingers, staring intently at the object when Blue glanced over at him.</p><p>Though curious to what he was doing, Blue figured the other teen would probably have him read the letter first.</p><p>So read the letter he did.</p><p>The handwriting was somehow both scrunched and elegant. Each word rushed yet carefully written. Most words were easy to read, yet a few of them took a moment or two to decipher.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Blue,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I trust that Heaven life has been treating you well, all these years. It certainly seems like a nice place from the outside. Though, some of the nicer looking things are not nearly as wonderful on the inside, so I'd hate to make assumptions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I trust that Shadow delivered this letter to you as quickly as he was able. He seemed rather reluctant when I asked him to do this, but I hope he managed to do so. Take note of his behavior for me, would you? I'll tell you if it ends up being important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back on the correct topic of conversation, I have a need to tell you something. Shadow probably ended up mentioning "others", which probably left you confused. So, I will do my best to explain as cryptically as possible simply because I need you to ask me about it in person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In life, none of us were a whole person. You, I, and the others Shadow mentioned. We were split by some divine magic thanks to the goddesses of our land. There were four of us, and two of us are on the opposite side of the Rift. I'm not sure how much you know about it, but I'm beginning to be low on space to right, so I will not explain it now.</em>
</p><p><em>If you were as unfortunate as most other people living within the cell walls of Heaven, that would mean that you no longer have any recolection of what happened in your Earth life. I can help with that. </em> <em>Shadow can give you more of the details if you decide to take up on my offer.</em></p><p>
  <em>I send Red's love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vio</em>
</p><p>Blue stared at the name squeezed onto the bottom of the paper, upset that he knew that he should know them but didn't.</p><p>Vio.</p><p>Vio, Vio, Vio.</p><p>Who was Vio?</p><p>Also, who was Red?</p><p>Why was "Vio" sending "Red" 's love?</p><p>Why didn't "Red" sound familiar either?</p><p>"What does it say?" the violette, who's name was apparently Shadow, asked, looking up from what Blue could now correctly identify as a small glass marble. "Vio wouldn't tell me."</p><p>Blue shrugged with one of his shoulders, setting the paper in front of the other boy and returning to what he had been trying to cook before Shadow showed up. "A lot of stuff."</p><p>Shadow snorted, picking up the paper with carefulness. "Not surprising at all." He placed the marble back into his pocket so he could hold the paper with both hands. "Vio always uses too many words."</p><p>He sounded almost... affectionate.</p><p>Blue just hummed in acknowledgement again and began chopping some oregano.</p><p>After a few moments, Shadow glanced over. "...What're you making?"</p><p>"Food," Blue answered simply.</p><p>Shadow rolled his eyes, one hand going back to his pocket to continue rolling the marble between his fingers while the other delicately held onto the letter. "I figured as much. Can I know <em>what</em>, exactly?"</p><p>"I don't know what it's called," Blue answered, earning a rather unimpressed glance from Shadow. "I'm telling the truth, believe it or not. It's just cucco with a bunch of spices on it."</p><p>Shadow stared at him for a moment longer before turning back to the letter, though Blue doubted he hadn't read the entireity of it already. "Alright, then."</p><p>When the violette started humming something at an inhumanly soft volume, Blue almost had to strain his ears to hear it. He kind of recognized it, but not enough to comment on it.</p><p>So he didn't.</p><p>The tune seemed to be something the darker teen held close to him. Close to his heart. Well, from how reverently he was humming it, that was what Blue guessed.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Shadow asked quietly, careful to not look over at him.</p><p>Blue shrugged, scrapping the chopped herb into the small bowl that he had put the garlic in. "I don't see why not."</p><p>The other blew out a small breath. "Do you really... not remember anything? Nothing at all?"</p><p>Blue sighed through his nose, his movements slowing just a little bit. "No. I don't remember anything from my Earth life. I don't even know what the name of the country was."</p><p>Shadow re-folded the letter and returned it to its envelope before placing it on the counter. "Can I... tell you a little bit about it?"</p><p>Blue looked at him, almost surprised with how sincere yet wary he was. He exhaled. "Sure."</p><p>"Okay," Shadow nodded. "What do you want to know?"</p><p>Blue thought for a moment. "Well, I'd like to know what the name of, at least, the city was."</p><p>"We lived in a kingdom, actually," Shadow started, making sure to keep his gaze on the marble in his hands. "We lived in Hyrule castle for... the last four years of our lives."</p><p>"Hyrule," Blue repeated quietly, testing the name on his tongue. "Hyrule, Hyrule, Hyrule..."</p><p>"Before that point, y'all lived on the outskirts of Castle Town, which was the town right outside the castle, which you could probably guess."</p><p>"Y'all?" Blue repeated, raising an eyebrow at the other. "As in, not you?"</p><p>Shadow froze for a second, making Blue believe he hadn't meant to say that. "Yeah," he breathed after a moment. "That was... before I showed up. Before Link split."</p><p>Blue hummed thoughtfully, doing his best to commit this information to his empty memory. He wanted to remember, but since he couldn't quite do that, this would work.</p><p>"Y'all went on an adventure not too long after your thirteenth birthday. Kinda made you famous. Then... everything else happened."</p><p>It wasn't a lot of stuff to go by, but it was something.</p><p>Blue didn't understand how easily he accepted what this techinically stranger said, but he did. And he didn't really feel inclined to completely dismiss it.</p><p>Shadow didn't continue, apparently deep in thought about something that Blue didn't think he could understand.</p><p>Blue waited for a little while longer before asking, "Vio said that you could give me information about how he could help me remember. What can you tell me?"</p><p>Shadow glanced up. "You want to take up on his offer?"</p><p>Blue shrugged. "As long as it won't put me in an eternal pit of misery, I'm fairly certain I would like to, yes."</p><p>Shadow stared at him for a moment, face blank as his mind worked. "That was the most eloquent thing I think I've ever heard you say."</p><p>Blue felt a tick on the corner of his mouth, lifting it into a small smile. "I'm sure it'll end up happening again until I get my memories back."</p><p>Shadow's smile seemed strained and was a little wobbly. "Yeah. Maybe." He thought for a moment longer. "Well... Vio managed to make a potion -- with the help of others for once -- and it gives the drinker their memories back."</p><p>"...What's the catch?" Blue asked hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted to know.</p><p>Shadow shrugged, all his visual attention on the marble in his hands. "Nothing, really. It just gives back memories in order, starting with the earliest and ending with the latest. It usually takes about a week for one to get all their memories back." He fumbled with the stone for a moment, holding it to his chest when he regained control. "It did for me, at least. Took a week, I mean."</p><p>"There's... no other drawbacks, then?" Blue asked, almost not wanting to believe it because of its simplicity. "No potential side effects or anything?"</p><p>"Well..." Shadow started, looking up to the ceiling through his violet bangs. "There have been a few time where... people have gone into, uhm... comas."</p><p>Blue's eyebrows raised. "Comas?"</p><p>"...Yeah. It usually only happens when the drinker has a lot of painful and terrible memories."</p><p>"How long do they usually last? And what do you mean "terrible" memories?"</p><p>Shadow hesitated. "Anywhere from 5 months to... we don't actually know how long they <em>can</em> last. Someone's still in a coma and they drank the potion over 30 years ago, so..." He didn't seem inclined to share what kind of memories were included in "terrible memories", but he opened his mouth to answer anyway. "And the terrible ones..." He ran a thumb over the marble. "The coma makes you relive your worst sin and any times someone elses worst sin included you."</p><p>Blue wasn't quite sure what his worst sin was, but he was in Heaven, so... it couldn't have been too bad, right?</p><p>Shadow made eye contact with him.</p><p>And then Blue wasn't quite as sure anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Another Letter, Interestingly Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Help -- I still can't name chapters.</p><p>This one's kinda short too, but I'm still just trying to get the story rolling. Sorry if it seems stretched or something rather.</p><p>Make sure to let me know how I'm doing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house had been practically silent for the past 15 minutes at least, and Shadow was almost ready to just break it with some witty comment or something that is completely irrelevant to literally everything they'd just talked about.</p><p>But he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to or not.</p><p>Reckon, Blue was so calm and quiet and <em>soft</em> without his memories, and it made Shadow want to forget the reason why he was so anxious. Not that he could, of course. Anxiety really doesn't work like that.</p><p>He wished it did, though.</p><p>That would make his existence so much easier.</p><p>Shadow continued rolling his anxiety marble (yes, that's what it's called) between his fingers beneath the table as Blue finished the last few things he was making for dinner.</p><p>He hadn't once complained about suddenly having to cook for two. Hadn't said a word about how Shadow wasn't helping him at all. He just continued cooking the food as if he'd been planning on having a guest the entire time.</p><p>Shadow was almost sure Blue would have retained at least his natural anger or something, but he was <em>pleasantly</em> surprised (<em>cough, sarcasm, cough</em>) when he just happened to... <em>not</em>.</p><p>Blue slid a plate of cucco that smelled a lot better than Shadow would ever admit in front of him before sitting into the seat across from him.</p><p>Even after taking a seat, the mostly silence persisted, making the violette a little more restless.</p><p>"What've you been up to?" Shadow asked, effectively catching the other's attention. "These past few hundred years."</p><p>Bluue shrugged passively. "Not much. Just kinda... just hanging out."</p><p>Shadow hummed under his breath, taking a bite and exhaling through his nose.</p><p>Had Blue been able to cook like this in life? He couldn't remember. Red was usually the one to cook the meals -- Vio would always help Red with the desserts.</p><p>Shadow could only remember Blue cooking once or twice, and it was always the spicy kind of food. Like <em>spicy</em> spicy.</p><p>This wasn't even spicy.</p><p>It was obviously not native to Hyrule, but it wasn't the "<em>hot</em>" kind of spicy. There was spice, but it wasn't... <em>spicy</em>.</p><p>Goddesses, he had no idea how to explain things.</p><p>"What about you?" Blue asked, making no noise as he ate. "What've you been doing?"</p><p>Shadow tried to shrug, but it seemed stiff even to him. "I was just "hanging out", as you called it, for at least... 150 years? 160? Something like that. Then I found Vio again. And now this is happening. So. Yeah. Just hangin' out."</p><p>Blue nodded shallowly, looking away. "So, I take it that you and Vio were, are... close?"</p><p>Shadow coughed down a laugh. Ooh, man, he had no idea. "Yeah, you could say that."</p><p>"Did they tell you when I could possibly... go get my memories back?"</p><p>Shadow blinked. "I <em>believe</em> he said that we could go whenever. Like, go to him and all that. You know."</p><p>"He mentioned something about the Rift. Does that mean that he's... on the other side?"</p><p>Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "Is there a... problem with that?"</p><p>Blue shook his head quickly. "'Course not. I was just asking."</p><p>Shadow nodded slowly. Dear Farore, he'd have to get used to this Blue.</p><p>It was quiet again -- other than the scraping of utensils against porcelain plates.</p><p>It wasn't very long until Blue stood from the table and went to wash his plate.</p><p>Now that he looked around, Blue's apartment was very... futuristic. As in... nevermind. He wasn't going to try to explain it. Everyone saw how well that went last time.</p><p>"You done?" Blue asked, nodding to the empty plate in front of him.</p><p>Shadow looked between him and the plate for a moment before it registered what he meant. "Oh, yeah. Uhm, here." He stood and handed the fragile dish back to its owner, watching him wash it since he had literally nothing else to do.</p><p>"So..." Shadow started. Blue wasn't looking at him, but his body language suggested he was listening. If his tilted head was anything to go by, at least. "When do you think you'll... ya know, go? When do you plan on leaving?"</p><p>Blue scrubbed at the plate for a little longer before answering. "I dunno. We'd have to get permission from, ya know, the higher-ups, and I don't know when I can even go over there yet, so-"</p><p>And for reasons that totally aren't plot convience, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Judging by how Blue froze for a brief second, Shadow guessed that he hadn't actually been expecting anybody.</p><p>"Dry this, would you?" Blue asked, handing him the plate and gesturing at a nearby towel.</p><p>As soon as Shadow took it, the other walked over to the door, wiping his slightly damp hands on his pants before opening it.</p><p>The person standing there didn't look like anyone Shadow knew, nor did they sound like anyone he knew, so he opted to just listen in from the kitchen.</p><p>"You're the one called Blue?" they asked.</p><p>He couldn't see it, but Shadow guessed that he nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?"</p><p>There was a solid second of silence.</p><p>"Everything you need to know should be inside this envelope. Have a nice day, sir."</p><p>"You as well."</p><p>There was the sound of a door shutting and quiet footsteps.</p><p>"Another letter," Blue said by way of explaination, holding up a pristine white letter with a fancy gold wax seal. "Dunno what it's about, though."</p><p>"Then open it?" Shadow suggested, setting the plate onto the counter, since he had no idea how Blue organized his kitchen.</p><p>Blue rolled his eyes, not caring about the sigil emblazoned on the wax this time, just ripping it open.</p><p>He didn't read it out loud, something that Shadow was low-key kinda hoping he would, so Shadow just leaned against the counter and waited for the other to be done.</p><p>He wasn't about to ask him, despite how curious he was.</p><p>After another minute or so, Blue hummed -- or maybe that was a sigh? -- setting the letter down onto the counter.</p><p>When he noticed Shadow looking in his direction, he spoke up. "Letter from the Chancellor, conveniently enough. She wants me to come in for some special... mission, for the lack of a better word. Tommorrow around midday."</p><p>Shadow nodded. That <em>was</em> rather convenient. "So... you gonna do it?"</p><p>Blue sighed. "Looks like it. I hope you have a little bit more than just that, because the trip to and over the Rift ain't gonna be an overnight trip."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may or may not have noticed that I broke the fourth wall in this chapter, and if you expect me to apologize for it or attempt to rebuild it, I'm afraid to tell you that I do not have to engery, time, or means to do so.<br/>Sincerely,<br/>the Author</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Next Stop: Not Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI, by the time the next chapter is uploaded, the old book will be deleted.<br/>Just so ya know.</p><p>A'ight, here we go.</p><p> </p><p>Also, still Shadow's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure I'm allowed to come in with you?" Shadow asked, hands fidgeting in front of his chest. "I don't want to cause <em>too</em> much trouble, if you know what I mean."</p><p>Blue nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. The letter said I could bring another person if I saw fit, or something rather, and I'm not going off to hell without someone who at least half knows what they're doing. Half is more than I know."</p><p>Shadow exhaled a chuckle. "A'ight, but you better be right about this."</p><p>Blue smiled. "Fairly certain I'm right."</p><p>The angel who had been leading them to the correct room stopped in front of a door, knocking twice before opening it and stepping out of the way. "Here you are, sirs."</p><p>Blue bowed his head shallowly. "Thank you."</p><p>Walking into the room, the first thing Shadow noticed wasn't the fact that everything was white and gold. Nor was it the familiar person sitting behind the desk. No, it was the pot of purple wild lilies sitting on the outside corner of the desk.</p><p>And, as one could probably guess, it made him think of Vio.</p><p>"Welcome," the Chancellor said with a nod.</p><p>It was almost eerie, seeing the previous Princess of Hyrule <em>without</em> a smile, but here they were.</p><p>"Please, have a seat," she stated, gesturing to the two comfy looking chairs poised in front of the desk. When they did, she continued. "I'm glad to see you elected to accept this necessary... task," Zelda said, hesitating for a mere second.</p><p>In different circumstances, Shadow might've called out "bullshit", but then again...</p><p>Words are the bane of his existence. And knowing what words to use in formal situations? Yeah, no thanks.</p><p>Blue nodded. "May I ask for details?"</p><p>Zelda smiled-- well, the corners of her mouth twitched. She kinda smiled. "Of course, you may. What would you like the specifics of?"</p><p>"The entirety of the mission, preferably," Blue said, catching Shadow off guard with his boldness.</p><p>"Ah, yes. That is reasonable." She reached down into one of the cabinets connected to her fancy desk. Shadow expected her to pull out a file or something pertaining to what they were talking about, but he was pleasantly surprised when she instead brought out a muffin.</p><p>Yes, Chancellor Zelda started nibbling on a blueberry muffin in the middle of a meeting.</p><p>When she noticed Shadow's staring, she asked, "Would you like one too?"</p><p>Shadow wasn't about to turn down free food, so he nodded, saying a small "Yes, please" just to make sure he was being polite.</p><p>Zelda handed him a muffin and a napkin before turning back to Blue. "Briefly, the idea is that you and your friend here go down beyond the gates, cross the Rift, and go the Hell's capital."</p><p>Blue cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? What for, if I can be so bold to ask."</p><p>Zelda sighed through her nose, looking down at her muffin sadly. "Some of Hell's residents have deemed it a worthy time to begin rioting."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Shadow kept most of his attention on his muffin, a) because he didn't want to accidentally intrude on something, b) because eye contact is weird, and c) because the muffin was one of those <em>really</em> good muffins.</p><p>"In an act I dare call desperation, the Devil has called for a select few... ambassadors. To help calm the nerves of the demons and to improve the faults in the government."</p><p>Blue nodded slowly. "Understandable. Is there a time they asked for the ambassadors, which I assume are Shadow and I, to be there? In Hell?"</p><p>"Before the Winter Solstice."</p><p>Blue was quiet for a moment. "The Summer Solstice was just this past month, wasn't it?"</p><p>Zelda nodded, slowly eating away at her muffin. "Yes, it was."</p><p>"And how long, approximately, is the journey down there?"</p><p>"About four weeks of straight flying, at least three and a half months on foot."</p><p>Blue blinked at her. "Oh?"</p><p>Zelda shrugged. "You would be going through Heaven's side of the Mési Dásos, crossing the Rift, and clearing the other side of the forest before even seeing the kingdom. It wouldn't be a very quick journey."</p><p>Blue nodded slower this time. "Okay. Do we have permission to... leave, then?"</p><p>Zelda sat up straighter in her chair, setting the half-eaten muffin down and lacing her fingers together. "Yes. As Chancellor and direct subordinate of God themself, I grant you, Blue and Shadow, permission to leave the walls of Heaven."</p><p><em>Dramatic</em>, Shadow thought, crumpling up his napkin and holding it in his fist after he took the last bite. <em>I like it</em>.</p><p>Yet again, his companion nodded. "Thank you, Zelda. We'll leave within the week."</p><p>Zelda nodded back this time. "I wish you luck in your endeavors. Please close the door on your way out."</p><p>Shadow stood up as soon as Blue was on his feet. "Will do, Princeancelor. Chancellor. Have a nice day."</p><p>He was quick to leave the room, and he almost wished someone started laughing.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>The flight home was quick, for the most part. It was the same two hours as it was there, and windy and rather cold.</p><p>As one should probably expect while flying, but it was still rather annoying to be shivering a good ten minutes after landing.</p><p>Blue didn't seem <em>capable</em> of getting cold, judging by the fact that he was wearing a <em>short-sleeve tunic</em> and <em>wasn't </em>shivering.</p><p>Shadow lowkey glared at his back as he was let back into Blue's apartment, the look disappearing as soon as the other could see his face. "So... when do you wanna leave? Like, away. Go away. Ya know."</p><p>Blue cocked an eyebrow in his direction but didn't comment on how obviously awkward he was, <strike>thankfully</strike>. "I dunno. Probably the day after tomorrow so we can get everything together."</p><p>"Which is?" Shadow asked, kinda already knowing but wanting to make sure that he wasn't... wrong.</p><p>Instead of answering, Blue maneuvered into a room Shadow assumed was the bedroom. A few seconds later, he came out with a sheet of paper that was clearly ripped out of a journal of sorts, a bottle of ink, and a pen. He gestured for Shadow to follow him into the kitchen.</p><p>Once Shadow was leaning against the counter beside him, Blue started jotting down things on the paper.</p><p>"Change of clothes, some food, probably, cooking utensils? Uh... maybe some things for, like... hygiene stuff, and then maybe a tent? How often are we going to sleep?"</p><p>Shadow stared at him for a moment. "Often enough to need one, probably. If you have one."</p><p>Blue snorted. "I have a tent." He wrote it down. "Uhm, what else? Do you think?"</p><p>Shadow shrugged, waving his hands around. "Hell if I know."</p><p>Blue raised an eyebrow. "You've been on a journey before, right?"</p><p>Shadow scoffed, lowkey kinda offended. "<em>Yes</em>, I've been on a journey before. I went on one that lasted almost a year with Vio, once."</p><p>"And you still don't know what you should bring?"</p><p>"I'm not the same as you guys," Shadow sighed. "What I need doesn't always line up with y'all's."</p><p>Blue seemed to regret speaking for all of three seconds before looking away. "Okay, then. What do you need that we don't already have on the list?"</p><p>"An umbrella would be nice."</p><p>Blue looked at him, somehow looking both inquisitive and disbelieving. "An umbrella."</p><p>Shadow shrugged, fumbling with his marble for a second. "I sunburn really easily."</p><p>Blue pointed at him, looking back down at his paper and adding it to the list. "There you go. Something important to bring."</p><p>Shadow couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes. So sorry I didn't say that earlier."</p><p>Blue waved a hand dismissively. "It's perfectly fine. Just good you said it."</p><p>The violette hummed.</p><p>"Sure, man. Let's just get everything together so we can leave after tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Here They Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>time is an illusion<br/>and so is death</p><p> </p><p>Blue's POV again because why the hell not</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue didn't know what he was expecting when he walked out of the gates. Maybe it was something dreary and cold and whatever else people describe the In Between as.</p><p>Regardless of what people <em>say</em> it is, it's certainly not anything bad.</p><p>It was just... not populated.</p><p>In every other sense, the In Between was practically Heaven but all countryside and forest and not cities and stuff.</p><p>Shadow looked up at him from halfway down the first hill. "You coming?"</p><p>Blue blinked. "Oh, yeah. I'm coming."</p><p>There was a decently pleasant breeze blowing, and Blue found that he didn't mind being out and about.</p><p>Though, since he had no idea where he was going or what he was doing, he also decided that he did.</p><p>Shadow, for the record, seemed to know what he was doing. He was walking down the path almost leisurely; hands around his backpack straps and whistling a random tune the Blue hadn't heard before (as far as he was aware, at least). He didn't seem worried in the slightest.</p><p>Which was slightly contradictory to what Blue's "first" impression was of him, but he wasn't about to bring it up.</p><p>Walking a little faster in order to walk beside Shadow, Blue looked out to where the path disappeared into a forest quite a ways forward. It was going to be at <em>least</em> a few hours before they would actually reach the woods.</p><p>On foot, that is.</p><p>"Hey, Shadow?"</p><p>Said angel turned to him, looking inquisitive. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Can you... tell me about the others?"</p><p>"Depends on what you want to know," Shadow replied, slowing his pace to walk side-by-side with Blue. "There's a lot I could tell you."</p><p>Blue hesitated. "...what do you think I'd want to know?"</p><p>He was surprised when Shadow snorted. "As much as I know about Red, I don't think I can tell you <em>everything</em>."</p><p>...Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Blue waved a hand around, rubbing at his face with the other. "No, wait, that's not what I meant-"</p><p>Shadow laughed, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just playin'." He returned his hands to his pockets. "Who do you want to 'learn' about first?"</p><p>This time, Blue let out a small snort. "...I dunno. I don't remember these people at all." Shadow didn't react. "Go in whatever order you want."</p><p>Shadow smiled, canines glinting in the sunlight. "You're probably going to come to regret that decision, but okay."</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Shadow had not been completely wrong when he said Blue would come to regret his decision, because Shadow had talked about this Vio person for at least an hour and a half before he realized that he was practically just gushing about him by that point.</p><p>It <em>was</em> nice to learn about someone apparently close to him, but Blue doubted that the fact that Vio preferred the autumn season over summer was something he <em>needed</em> to know. Nor that they seemingly smelled like lavender and chocolate.</p><p>But the mention of Vio's scar had definitely piqued his interest.</p><p>As soon as Shadow calmed down and spent a few moments staring at the path in embarrassment, Blue spoke up. "So...Vio's scar? You said it was visible?"</p><p>Shadow hummed, rubbing at his face for a brief moment before looking out toward the distant forest. There was a slight frown on his face. "Yeah. It's on his face."</p><p>Blue winced. That would've been a rather painful death. "Ah."</p><p>"Probably some kind of fire? I'm honestly not sure. When I met up with him, the last thing he wanted to talk about was how he died. And I don't blame him."</p><p>Blue hummed in agreement, now also frowning lightly. He shifted uncomfortably. "...I think I died by a fire too." He unconsciously began rubbing at the scar that peeked out from under his collar on the right side of his neck. "Since...ya know. The scar looks like this." He dropped his hand, letting it swing for a brief moment before shoving it back into his pocket. "It's kinda ugly."</p><p>Shadow let out a small, sympathetic sound. "Yeah, Vio's kinda looks like that. All...mottled and bumpy and...stuff."</p><p>Blue snorted. Way to go, Shadow. Thanks for making him insecure about it. "...right."</p><p>"Wait, shit, I didn't mean it like that, I swear," he immediately replied. "Sorry, that's just kinda how it looks and I swear that it isn't that bumpy that was just the first word that came to my mind and-"</p><p>Blue waved a hand to cut him off. "It's okay, Shadow. Don't worry about it."</p><p>He opened his mouth as if he was going to refute, but he ultimately let the silence settle around them.</p><p>It was kind of awkward.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>
  <em>"How much longer again?" someone to his right asked. "I already forgot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I believe we have about...2 more hours until we'll hit the next village," another someone to his left replied. This voice sounded rather...sophisticated. "I'm fairly certain, at least."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How very helpful," the first person joked, and Blue wanted to look away from the horizon to see who it was. Their voice sounded unbearably familiar. "Well, judging by the trajectory of the sun...I am blind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone laughed, Blue included.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We probably have at least three hours 'til sunset!" yet another voice sounded to his left. This voice sounded happy, and Blue felt someone's hand slip into his. "So we should make it in time!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue actually did turn this time, and he felt a smile on his face as he glanced at this other new person. But then he was looking at the horizon again. He couldn't remember the face he just saw. "We <strong>should</strong>, yes. If we don't have something like that one riverside fiasco."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was <strong>one</strong> time!" a voice that sounded <strong>very</strong> similar to Shadow's exclaimed. Blue led the laughter this time. "Why can't you let me live that down?! That was ages ago!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Literally," the eloquent voice agreed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unnecessary, but correct," the first person said, and Blue's chest felt light when they all laughed again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue glanced to the right, and he was surprised to see a large ravine. Had that been there this entire time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Shadow voice let out a rather high-pitched groan, most likely from stretching. "Could we take a break before that? I don't wanna walk for two more hours without a chance to rest my feet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We <strong>have</strong> been walking for the better part of three hours already," the smart voice pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of them didn't have a hard time agreeing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, not long after they all sat down in a loose ring of sorts, Blue realized the one who had been holding his hand wasn't nearby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced over his shoulder, spotting them near the edge of the ravine. Looking down. "Oi!" Blue called their name, but his brain didn't process the syllables. What had just come out of his mouth? "Get away from the edge, wouldja?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They turned, grinning. "But it looks so pretty down there! Kinda like looking down at the edge of the Rift! You can't really see the bottom..." They bent slightly at the waist, looking over the edge again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue clambered onto his feet, beginning to take quick steps over to where they were. He said their name again. What was it?!? "It's not safe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of nowhere, he stumbled. He looked down at his feet, brow creasing when there was nothing there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he realized it was because the ground was shaking. He yelled their name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blue!" they yelled, and Blue discovered that he was too far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The chunk of rock they were standing on crumpled, bringing them down with it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The others were shouting, but Blue tuned them out as he ran and lept off the side of the ravine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he fell, he heard rocks breaking and beginning to fall above him, but he focused on the bright red tunic of the other as he fell, arms outstretched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few terrifying seconds, their body was wrapped tightly in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They kept falling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even after pain erupted in his back.</em>
</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Blue shot up, sweat dotting his brow and breaths almost labored.</p><p>What was that?!</p><p>He glanced over to where Shadow was still peacefully asleep, letting out a sharp sigh through his nose.</p><p>That was a very <em>real</em> dream. Unnervingly tangible.</p><p>A hand absentmindedly swiped at his cheek, almost certain his fingers would pull away bloody from that stone that had sliced across his face.</p><p>There wasn't any red on his hand.</p><p>Blue let out a shaky breath, glancing up at the treetops high above them.</p><p>What was that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi</p><p>heres a thing i did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>